A Boy's Love
by Capt Horn
Summary: Genki is transformed into a monster during a survey trip to an island. Blaming all of humanity for his misfortune, he returns to get revenge.


[A Boy's love]  
  
Takes place2 years after the defeat of Moo in Holly's hometown. Genki and Holly are living together, with the monsters in the MR world. Idea from 'Kokyoh Wa Chikyuh' (My Home is Earth) from Jamyra. Please tell me what you think!!!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Holly, I will be on a survey trip to a island located at the extreme south of the earth." Genki said, packing his backpack at the same time. Holly who was ironing a pile of clothes, stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Genki, when will you be back???" she asked, looking worried.  
  
"Doctor Talico said it will be a 14 day trip" Genki replied, "Alan will be going with me." A smile formed on Holly's face.  
  
As Genki was about to leave, Holly pulled him back. "This is for you..." she said, handling him a handkerchief she had made. Genki smiled and gave a kiss in return.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Genki and Alan were working as surveyors under Doctor Talico's Science Research Team. They were told to inspect a new island, which was formed during a volcanic eruption.  
  
"After 4 days of walking and checking for live forms on this boring island, we can go home now!!!" Genki exclaimed.  
  
"Home? This will be your home, my friend" Alan thought. The teen with spiky hair dislike the monster champ since Moo was destroyed. "What makes him so popular back there, and what makes him deserves Holly???" Alan mumbled.  
  
"Alan! What are you mumbling about???" Genki asked.  
  
"Erm... Nothing...."  
  
Genki was busying packing his backpack. It was a good opportunity to act now. Alan walked up to Genki's back and unleashed a metal rod from his clothing, ready to attack him. "Goodbye, Genki..." Alan whispered and hit Genki with a blow, knocking him out.  
  
Alan abandoned the unconscious Genki on the island, leaving him to his doom. He laughed evilly as he looked back on the island from his speedboat.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Holly stared at his boyfriend's photo on the wall for the whole day. It was like she was being possessed. Just then, the monsters came in, shocked to see Holly in such state. Tiger rushed to her side.  
  
"Holly!!! What's the matter!!!" Tiger asked anxiously.  
  
Holly turned to the wolf like creature and tears started to roll from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Holly???" the monsters asked.  
  
"Just now, Alan came..." Holly cried "and he told me that Genki lost his life during the survey trip..."  
  
"What??? Holly, please don't lie to us although I used to con in the past." Hare said.  
  
*Knock* *knock*  
  
"I'm coming." Suezo said as he headed for the door.  
  
It was Doctor Talico, director of the Science Research Team. "Holly, I'm sorry for what has happened. It was a tragic accident" Talico mourned, "tomorrow, I will dispatch my men to search for Genki's body."  
  
"Thank you so much." Hare said, shaking Talico's hands.  
  
"But it's not going to be an easy task as he buried deep down in the canyon. However we will do our best to find him." Talico assured and put his hand on Holly's shoulders.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
5 days later...  
  
"Miss Holly, I'm afraid to tell you that something really strange has happened..." Talico said uneasily as he looked at the gang.  
  
"Well, what is it???" Tiger asked.  
  
"We are unable to find his body due to the fact that the island has disappeared mysteriously..." Talico replied.  
  
"It's impossible for an island to disappear like that!!!" Hare argued.  
  
"It's hard to convince you but that's the truth" Talico answered.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Talico, you have tried your best" Holly said gratefully "this is fate and we can't avoid it..." Talico's face lightened up  
  
"It's good if you can't get over it and face the future..." Talico advised. He bowed and left the searchers.  
  
"Poor Genki..." Suezo commented, ended up beaten up by Hare.  
  
"How dare you still say such a thing..." Hare hissed as he strangles the eyeball. "I'm sorrrryyyyy..." Suezo gasped for air.  
  
Holly who was quiet most of the time begun to sob and eyes turned watery. "Genki, why must you leave me during this time" Holly thought, "you're my life..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A month after the death of Genki...  
  
It was a full moon night, and it was also the beginning of the rainy season. Holly's room was lit. She sat on her bed and stared at the photo on the wall before looking at the newspaper she was holding.  
  
"Genki..." Holly cried as she glanced at the newspaper's headline: Surveyor disappeared with island  
  
As Holly was about to put away the newspaper and turn off the lights, she heard a howl of a frightened dog. "Genki???" She thought went to the window and opened it. Looking around, the yard and streets are empty. Holly sighed. The leaves on the tress rustled without any causes. The girl froze as she saw something huge emerging over the tress. It eyes glow white and stared at Holly. "Holly..." It said in a very low voice and then turned back slowly and vanished into the air.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next day, everybody was amused by Holly's sighting.  
  
"That means you didn't see anything. It's just that something has been troubling your mind." Hare told Holly.  
  
"I did saw something and I was clearly awake at that time!!!" Holly disagreed, paused her cooking. "It was taller than the tress around our cottage." She exaggerated and eyed at Coltia.  
  
Coltia began to grimace.  
  
"Colt!!!, don't you believe me either" Holly exclaimed. She walked to her female friend. "You're my best female friend and you don't...argh..." Holly grumbled and left the house disappointedly.  
  
"What about our breakfast???" Suezo chipped in.  
  
"Miss Coltia, do you mind cooking breakfast for us, chi..." Mocchi pleaded, pulling her pants.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Holly, still can get over it???" Tiger asked, standing outside her room.  
  
Holly looked terrified, but also happy at the same time. "Are you okay???" Tiger asked again. Holly did not replied and rushed out of the house.  
  
"Wait!!!" Tiger said and began to chase after her.  
  
Holly raced down the streets with Tiger trailing behind. "Where are you going at this hour!!!" Tiger asked.  
  
"Don't follow me!!!" Holly yelled as she began to run a bit faster. But Tiger was catching up and eventually he pounced onto Holly's back, making her landed hard.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tiger apologized.  
  
"He wants me to follow!!!" Holly said angrily.  
  
Tiger looked across the street and saw a shadowy form of a man halted as he was about to enter the dark alley. He turned around. His eyes glow white. Tiger gasped and the man disappeared as he entered the alley.  
  
"He's back. He wants me to follow." Holly said.  
  
"Who???" Tiger asked.  
  
"Genki..."  
  
Tiger stared at the alley where the man vanished.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next morning....  
  
"Are you trying to say that Genki has returned, Tiger???" Hare asked, raising it's eyebrow. Hare then turned his attention to Holly, who was making breakfast.  
  
"That's what Holly says. What I saw last night was a human whose eyes glow white" Tiger answered "he doesn't look like a human at all..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Coltia barged into Holly's house, panting and sweating heavily. The monsters stamped their eyes on Colt.  
  
"What's wrong, Colt???" Tiger asked.  
  
"Have you seen Holly" Coltia replied "she did not come for work today. I think she has run away."  
  
"Damn!!! I'm worried about her. Last night, she kept saying 'He's back' 'He's back'" Tiger said "If Genki comes back, what gives him the power to do that? And what would it change him into?"  
  
"It's dangerous for Holly to go alone, chi...." Mocchi added.  
  
"I think she could have went to places where Genki used to take her to often when they were together." Hare reasoned. Everybody nodded.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holly strolled along the bank of Lake Tourmaline. She stopped and looked at the water of the lake. She saw a reflection of herself, but a reflection of Genki formed slowly besides her. Holly sighed and turned away.  
  
Holly walked away from the lake and sat down on one of those garden benches. Alan who had been watching her from a distant, pointed her out to Alex, the evil nephew of Doctor Talico. They then approached her.  
  
In some bushes, a man in ragged and dirty clothing, face covered by a hooded jacket, watched the men walking towards Holly. He began to growl.  
  
"Hello, Holly." Alan and Alex greeted.  
  
"Hi Alan, and this is....." Holly asked perplexedly  
  
"This is Professor Alex, Doctor Talico's nephew" Alan introduced "we've have come to talk about your mysterious sightings."  
  
"Genki? What happened to him? Where is he?"  
  
"Come with us, we'll take you to him"  
  
"I knew it. I knew that's Genki. I knew he's back. I must inform them!!!"  
  
As Holly was about to run away, Alan grabbed her arm.  
  
"No way!!! There's not much time left. Come with us!!!" Alex warned.  
  
"What are you trying to do!!! Let go of me, liars!!! You don't know where he is!!!" Holly shouted, trying to free herself from Alex.  
  
"Let her go!!!" Tiger snarled as he and Hare arrived at the scene. Alan took out poison darts when the monsters moved closer. "I'm gonna inject this dart onto her neck if you come an inch closer!!!" Alan threatened.  
  
"You're going to be busted if you do that!!!" Tiger and Hare warned.  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
They looked around. It was Genki. The pale and sick looking guy in ragged clothing confronted them.  
  
"Genki!!!" Holly exclaimed, trying to break free from Alan and Alex.  
  
Tiger and Hare looked in confusion.  
  
"Leave Holly alone!!!" Genki said.  
  
"You want her? Then come and get her, Genki!!!" Alan yelled. Alex pulled her back as they retreated.  
  
Genki then started to tremble violently with his eyes glowing white and skin changing color. "What the..." Tiger murmured.  
  
"I said..." Genki's voice started to sound monstrous "leave her alone!!!"  
  
Genki disappeared in a eye blinding white flash. "He's gone... Hahahahaha!!!" Alan chuckled.  
  
Soon, a gigantic monster appeared close to the crowd, towering over them. It has arms reaching to it's knees, it's face was somehow being masked by solid iron netting and it's pale green skin was as dry as a desert. His eyes started to glow white again, screaming agonizingly and horribly as he advances.  
  
Holly and the others stared at the monster stunningly.  
  
"Genki...???" Holly said.  
  
Alex and Alan then took Holly away, towards their saurians. Hare tried to chase after them, but was stopped by Tiger. "You will be a pancake like the ones Holly made for breakfast." Tiger told Hare.  
  
Genki the monster advances towards the saurians, flattening the flowers in Lake Tourmaline Park as he walks. "Stop, Genki!!! Stop!!!" Coltia shouted as she ran around in front of Genki.  
  
Just as Genki was about to raise his foot over her, he looked down at her, eager to go get past, not wanting to crush her. The frightening white glow on his eyes began to extinguish.  
  
"Genki...if you can hear me...if you're still Genki...Please stop before you hurt someone!!!" Coltia cried as she tried to block Genki's path.  
  
Genki looked down at her, almost made an whimpering noise. Alan and Alex rode on their saurians, getting away. Genki watched the villains escaping and screamed in anger and eyes glow white again. "Look out, Colt!!!" Tiger shouted as Genki's claws were reaching for her. But then, Coltia did not move away and closed her eyes instead, waiting for him to finish her off. "If you're still Genki, please wake up before more dies, if you're not, go ahead and do it..." Coltia said in her heart.  
  
Tiger was about to fire his Blizzard when Genki stopped what he was doing and his glowing eyes dimmed. He looked at his monstrous hands as he straightened up. Genki then looked at the sky and let out a long wail of anger and despair and disappeared in a flash after that.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Back in Holly's house, everybody was discussing how to save Holly and how to deal with Genki.  
  
"The question is, is Genki turning into a monster or the monster pretending to be Genki???" Hare raised the topic. Tiger stood up. "Although, all I saw was a deadly monster, with potential to rampage this village, it has a heart of a human..." Tiger said, noticing Coltia stared at the window.  
  
"Now we got to find Genki and rescue Holly..." Hare suggested.  
  
"Every second counts." Tiger added on.  
  
"Let's go!!!" The group roared.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Genki the Man was sitting at a back alley, shivering. He looked at his hands and he began to recall what happened to him at the survey trip:  
  
Genki was assaulted and dumped by Alan back on the island. As he woke up, he discovered that the island was made up of Rocky Mountains, these mountains were also volcanoes. There were hardly any vegetation around, don't even mention about animals. Genki knew that he was going to die. He suffered major head injury, there was no food and atmospheric condition was undesirable. It was just a matter of time.  
  
At one time, the island was emitting purple fumes. It was so overwhelming that Genki choked heavily, as if he was strangled by the fumes. The fumes wiped everything out, Genki's face changed into the face of Genki, the Monster. Genki then made the island invisible, so that no one could find him.  
  
Genki the Man woke up with a start. He started to laugh hysterically. But his laughter came to an end as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Holly... if only I can see you one last time... before the human soul in me disappears forever..." Genki sobbed. He rose to his feet and stumbled off the alley.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Professor Alex's lab...  
  
Holly was trying to break the windows. She spins around as the door opened. Alex came in with a tray of food. "Don't waste your time, Holly, the windows are locked from outside." Alex said.  
  
He laid the food on the floor and sneered at her.  
  
"Besides, you'll be seeing your boyfriend soon. He can't escape this time!!!" Alan added as he entered the lab.  
  
As soon as the men left the lab, Holly started to smash all the dishes.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I can smell where Genki is" Tiger told the group, sniffling the floor "he's inside the shrine." Coltia and the monsters followed Tiger, who was leading them into the ancient shrine.  
  
"Genki?? It's me, Coltia. We know you're here. We just want to talk." Coltia said.  
  
"Stay...stay away...Colt..." Genki answered  
  
"Are you okay? You sound strange..." Tiger asked  
  
Genki the Man stepped out from behind the shrine control panel. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Stay away...i...I can't control it...any longer." Genki's voice started to tremble.  
  
"Let us help you." Coltia persuaded, moving a step towards Genki.  
  
"Help me... I just wanted one last chance to say goodbye...it said I could come home..." Genki explained, stepping back "it promised I could come home...I didn't know... I don't know why this is happening..."  
  
Genki's eyes changed from black to white. "Help me? What can you do to help me? I'm power beyond your imagination!!!" Genki exclaimed.  
  
"What shall we do now, chi???" Mocchi asked fearfully.  
  
"It's them again." Alan said as he arrived at the shrine.  
  
Genki pointed Alan, with a raging face. "Alan, you son of the bitch!!! You caused me to be in this state!!!" Genki growled "You!! Where is Holly?! What have you done with my friend!!"  
  
Alan then snapped his fingers and Alex brought Holly forward.  
  
"Genki...what's going on???" Holly asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!!!" Genki rebelled as he was trying to prevent himself from getting into a fight.  
  
"Why don't we make a deal? You come with me, I will let the girl go." Alex said slyly.  
  
"Why are you doing this???" Tiger asked angrily.  
  
"In simple words, I want to study him..." Alex answered "and from that, I can create a platoon of men like Genki!!!"  
  
"We would be invincible. No one can oppose us!!!" Alan finished off.  
  
"You're insane!!!" Colt cried.  
  
"No. Just ambitious"  
  
"You make no difference from Moo!!!" Hare yelled.  
  
The evil Alex then fired a dart gun, hitting Genki. Tiger tried to save Holly with his lightning quick agility but Alan pointed his gun on her: "Foolish monster." Tiger had no choice but to retreat. Genki looked down at the dart and pulled it out from his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, it will not kill him but knock him out for a few hours." Alex assured Holly.  
  
Genki struggled around, then dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. "Fools!!! You think you can control me??? I'm no longer a kid big boys used to bully!!!" Genki snarled "I am something greater. Now you shall taste the wrath of the mighty Genki Sakura!!!" And he began to laugh crazily.  
  
"Genki!!" Holly exclaimed.  
  
Genki looked at Holly, as he struggled what he was becoming. He looked at Holly, filled with sadness.  
  
"Forgive me, Holly. Please forgive me..." Genki said weakly.  
  
Then Genki, who was laughing like a paranoid, starting to have his eyes lighten up and body changing color. Alan and Alex grabbed Holly and raced out of the shrine. Coltia and the monsters backed away from Genki slowly.  
  
"Quick, outside!!!" Tiger commanded.  
  
As they raced for the exit, Genki screamed and there was a blinding white flash and the man became Genki the Monster.  
  
Alan and Alex headed for the saurians as the skyscraping Genki smashed through the roof of the shrine and roared. His glowing white eyes began targeting at small people.  
  
"Genki!!!" Holly said, looking back.  
  
Holly low blow Alan, who yelled in pain, letting her go. She then headed for the group.  
  
"Forget it!!! She's worthless!!!" Alex said in despair.  
  
Just as Alex and Alan were about to ran off on their saurians, Genki's foot smashed down in front of them, leaving them screaming...  
  
Genki's foot squashed the villains, crushing them completely. Genki roared victoriously.  
  
Genki then turned it's attention to the coliseum, sitting next to the rampaged shrine. He smashed the building, ripping it to shreds. Genki roared happily.  
  
"We gotta stop Genki. He's gone insane!!!" Hare said.  
  
Genki heard the humans frantic screaming, and he looked down at the tiny humans and monsters. Genki raised his foot. "Quick, disperse!!!" Tiger ordered. The group scattered in different direction as Genki had his foot landed.  
  
"All right, boys. Let's do it!!!" Tiger commanded. The monsters began to attack Genki in different directions.  
  
"Dragon kick!!!"  
  
"Topedo!!!"  
  
"Mocchi cannon!!!"  
  
"Eye beam!!!"  
  
"Tornado!!!"  
  
Their attacks were merely an itch on Genki's body, there was not much effect on him. Genki roared and smacked the monsters sending them back. Each time, when they tried to launch an attack, Genki threw his long arms and legs around, backfiring them.  
  
"Genki's too strong for them." Colt proved her point "if they continue, they would become lost disks!!!"  
  
Holly couldn't stand it anymore. She raced towards where Genki was standing. "Stop it!! Stop it, Genki, stop it!!! Why are you going this!!!???" Holly shouted.  
  
Genki stopped his assault with the monsters and looked around the destruction he had brought. The giant walked a few steps away from Holly and the monsters.  
  
"Why, Genki??? Why are you doing this!!??" Holly sobbed, dropped to her knees. She stared up at Genki.  
  
Genki's glowing eyes vanished. He then had images of the past forming as he gazed at Holly. He saw himself carrying the girl in his roller blades away from adversities; days of happiness where they were getting wet at the beach. They were very happy.  
  
Genki fell to his knees, and beat his chest with his fists. He let out an anguish howl as Holly wrapped her arms on his knee. "Genki..." she cried.  
  
Coltia's eyes turned watery. The monsters shook their heads.  
  
"Holly..." Genki tried to speak "let go..." Holly let go reluctantly.  
  
Genki turned to Lake Tourmaline, which was very close. He walked towards the lake slowly, with Holly and friends following him. As he stepped into the lake, there was sizzling sound and steam began to form around his feet. He was melting.  
  
"Nnnooooooo!!!" Holly cried, raining tears heavily. Coltia held her back as she was trying to stop Genki.  
  
Despite Holly wail of anxiety, Genki continued to make his way down to the center of the lake, where he was completely dissolved.  
  
"Goodbye... Genki..." Holly sobbed. Coltia put her arms around her.  
  
"I think the part of Genki that was still human finally realized what it really meant to become a monster. I don't think he could live with that knowledge..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Genki, no matter where you are" Holly said as she threw a bouquet of white rose into Lake Tourmaline "our hearts will always be together..."  
  
Just then, a handkerchief was being washed up from the lake. Holly picked it up. It was the one she had given to Genki before the survey trip. 


End file.
